Un San Valentin Enredado
by Gaby.Stories
Summary: Especial 2011


**Un San Valentín Enredado.**

El despertaba tranquilo, como siempre. Era un día sábado, Fue a la cocina a buscar algo de desayuno, ya eran las 10 AM algunas veces se levantaba más tarde…Mucho mas tarde.

-Hey Ma' ya no queda cereal- Decía Kevin entre bostezos

-Si se pero no quiero salir a contagiarme de ternura- La Madre de Kevin, soltó una risita

-¿Por qué? – Kevin reía

-Por el Día de San Valentín-

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿ES HOY!- Kevin lo había olvidado por completo –Gwen me matara si se entera que lo olvido- Decía entre dientes

-¿Quién te matara Kevin?- La madre de Kevin no le importo explotar en carcajadas

-Que graciosa Mama, mira como rio- Kevin frunció el seño –Enserio que hago, ¡Gwen me matara!-

-Arréglatelas tú, yo ahora veré si están menos colapsadas las tiendas, Adiós- La madre de Kevin salió más que rápido –Acuérdate de hacer tu cama- Gritaba desde la puerta

-Y ahora que- Kevin se pasaba una mano por el cabello, mientras alguien tocaba la puerta –Ya voy-

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Kevin Levin?-El cartero metió una mano en su bolsa -Tienes una carta- Kevin nunca espero que le llegara una carta de San Valentín…aparte intento no explotar en carcajadas, por la estúpida gorra que traía el cartero

-Si soy yo- Kevin recibió la carta –Gracias-

-No hay de que- El cartero se dio media vuelta- ah y feliz día de San Valentín- Kevin cerró la puerta y se puso a leer la carta:

_Feliz día San Valentín, te espero en el restaurante 'Marinero' a las 8. Mesa numero 5, Nos vemos…_

Kevin se quedo viendo por un largo rato la carta, tenían un lindo olor a rosas…él sabía que era de Gwen, _Su Gwen_. Sin embargo, la carta no traía remitente, algo que a Kevin confundió un poco

-¡Gwen despierta!- Lily le gritaba a su hija desde el primer piso –Ya van a ser las 12-

-Ya voy mama, ya voy- Gwen se despertó con un gran bostezo, se lavo la cara y bajo a la cocina donde su madre

-Gwen, te llego una carta y una rosa- Lily le pasaba las cosas a Gwen

-Oh- Gwen suspiraba–Que linda la rosa- Gwen se dirigió a su cuarto, y en el trayecto hasta este se puso a leer la carta

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Qué te parece si nos juntamos en el parque central como a las 8…después de eso comemos algo…te espero ¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! _

Gwen observo que la carta no traía remitente…que raro pensó, pero no le dio tanta importancia iba a estar el día de San Valentín, con Kevin… También otra cosa rara fue, que Kevin no hace esas cosas, tal vez la presión del día lo cambio y envió la carta…Bueno quien sabe.

Kevin estaba en su habitación arreglándose…nada formal ni nada tan casual, quería verse bien… ¡MUY BIEN!

-¿Tienes una cita Kevin?- El Padrastro de Kevin irrumpió en el cuarto del joven

-Sí, aunque no lo creas- Kevin soltó una risa

-¿Es con la chica pelirroja? ¿O con la presidenta del club de ajedrez?- El padrastro de Kevin sabía que había una chica, de la escuela de Kevin que estaba loca por este…ella era la presidenta del club de ajedrez.

-¡Con la pelirroja! – Kevin decía enojado –Con Jessica ¡NI MUERTO SALGO CON ELLA!

-Ya perdona…en todo caso la pelirroja es mucho más linda que Jessica…-

-La pelirroja se llama Gwen-

-Ah….Es linda-

-e inteligente, simpática, buena persona y mucho mas- Kevin no podía estar más enamorado

-Sigue contando sobre ella, te quiero escuchar- El padrastro de Kevin se sentó en la cama de Kevin.

Mientras Kevin se arreglaba, le contaba a su padrastro todo sobre Gwen, desde sus hermosos ojos verdes hasta sobre que ella practica karate…

Gwen también se estaba preparando para su cita con Kevin, prácticamente pensaba lo mismo que Kevin, ni tan formal ni tan casual… algo lindo, Gwen pensó en una falda celeste con una remera blanca, la falda por unos 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla… se le veía muy bien, Gwen solía vestir así para ocasiones especiales, siempre sus amigas le dicen que las minifaldas son lo suyo…

-Solo te arreglas cuando es realmente especial y con alguien especial-

Gwen se dio vuelta rápidamente no era nadie más que su primo Ben

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Gwen fue a buscar su cepillo para el pelo

-Necesito tu ayuda- Ben tomo mucho aire –Necesito que me digas a donde llevar a Julie, y que usar-

-Bueno…- Gwen se cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo –Ocupa algo no tan formal ni tan casual, y llévala a un lugar donde ambos se diviertan, o llévala a cenar….-

-Buena idea, adiós Primita- Ben salió energéticamente

-Adiós Ben- Gwen soltó una pequeña risa y siguió cepillándose su linda cabellera roja…

Ya eran las 7:30 PM Gwen partió hacia el parque central… y Kevin por su parte al Restaurante, ambos estaban demasiado emocionados. Gwen se fue caminando y Kevin como es obvio…en su auto.

-¿Dónde está la mesa 5?- Kevin miraba por todos lados el restaurante –Ahí esta-

Kevin se fue a sentar, no había nadie en esa mesa…¡NADIE!, le sorprendía de Gwen… Gwen había llegado al parque central…estaba todo iluminado e iba a ver un concierto de San Valentín, todo estaba tan lindo…Gwen se puso a ver su celular…todavía no llegaba nadie…

-Así que recibiste mi carta- a Gwen esa voz le parecía muy familiar, no era de Kevin…

-¿¡COOPER!- Gwen no lo podía creer -¿TU ME ENVIASTE ESA CARTA?-

-Eh si…fui yo, no leíste atrás de la carta…decía 'de Cooper'- Cooper se sentó al lado de Gwen

-Oye, oye, oye – Gwen se alejo de Cooper –Yo pensaba que la carta era de Kevin, lo siento Cooper no voy a pasar San Valentín contigo-

Cooper se quedo callado, hubo un silencio algo tenebroso… Kevin seguía esperando en el restaurante.

-Y no llega- Afirmo Kevin

-¡Hey! Ya llegue- Kevin se dio vuelta no era Gwen era…

-¿Je-Jessica?- Kevin puso los ojos en blanco -¿Tú fuiste?-

-Eh…si fui yo quien te envió la carta, por cierto te ves súper bien hoy- Jessica comenzó a coquetear con Kevin, Jessica era una chica un poco ñoña…le encanta el ajedrez, es muy posesiva y aparte tiene unos enormes lentes…tiene cabello Rubio y es bien blanquita

-Hey Perdona…Yo pensaba que la carta era de Gwen- Kevin se agarro la cabeza

-¿Quién es esa GWEN? – Jessica se sentó a la mesa y miro a Kevin con cara de desprecio.

-Gwen….ES MI NOVIA- Jessica no lo podía creer

-No-novia?-

-Si NOVIA, como escuchaste, disculpa pero yo me voy- Kevin se fue enojado del restaurante…Jessica lo salió persiguiendo

-Alo?- Kevin contesto tu celular

-¡Kevin! ¡No sabes lo que me paso!- Era Gwen quien le hablaba

-Tú no sabes lo que me paso a mi- Kevin reía

-Ven a buscarme, estoy en el parque central, ¡y rápido!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que recibí una carta y una rosa amarilla, pensaba que era tuya pero era de Cooper, y ahora Cooper me está persiguiendo- Gwen corto el celular

-Hey ¿Te vas tan pronto?- Jessica se abalanzo sobre Kevin.

-Sí, me voy- Kevin se fue caminando al parque central, estaba cerca del restaurante, Jessica lo salió persiguiendo.

-Cooper, déjame en paz- Gwen le gritaba a Cooper

-No lo hare, hasta que termines con Kevin, y aceptes a salir conmigo- Cooper asechaba a Gwen…hasta a ella le dio miedo.

-No Cooper- Gwen no tenía a donde más escapar.

-Ya te dije…hasta que termines con ese idiota- Cooper se sentía con superioridad

-¿De qué idiota hablas Cooper?- Kevin le susurro a Cooper

Cooper se dio vuelta, Kevin ya no le daba miedo…de todos modos tenían el mismo físico

-Por fin llegas Kevin- Gwen frunció el seño

-Gwen, aunque no lo creas me paso lo mismo que a ti-

-¿Qué?- Gwen soltó una leve carcajada

-HEY KEVIN NO ME PUEDES DEJAR DE ASI COMO ASI- Jessica apareció de la nada

-Ya te entiendo Kevin- Gwen observo con risa a Jessica

-¡Tú! – Jessica miro con desprecio a Gwen –TU te robaste a mi chico-

Gwen no dijo absolutamente nada y reía para sí misma.

-Gwen ¿Nos vamos?- Kevin esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva

-Claro- Gwen se acerco a Kevin –Adiós Cooper- Gwen dirigió la mirada a Jessica – ADIOS COMO TE LLAMES-

Gwen y Kevin se fueron…y comenzaron a tener 'su día de san Valentín', mientras Jessica, los siguió…y mejor ni decir nada de Cooper.

-Fue un día extraño ¿no? – Kevin sonrió a Gwen

-Si eso creo- Gwen le devolvió la sonrisa

-Wow, nota que te arreglaste-

-Si…a ti también se te nota, y aparte…- Las palabras de Gwen fueron cortadas cuando Kevin, la tomo de los hombros y la besó

-¿Por qué no ahora tenemos la cita que queríamos?- Kevin le ofrecía a Gwen, mientras le quitaba un cabello de la cara

-Claro… ¿Qué hacemos primero?-

Gwen y Kevin siguieron paseando por el parque…mientras que Jessica iba árbol por árbol espiándolos…

-Oye ten cuidado- Jessica dijo enojada

-Disculpa, intento espiar a esos dos- Jessica había chocado con Cooper

-¿Enserio? Yo igual- Jessica rió

-Soy Cooper- Cooper alargo una mano

-Yo Jessica- Jessica estrecho su mano con la de Cooper

Cada vez que Cooper y Jessica espiaban mas se conocían entre ellos…Gwen se dio cuenta de eso

-Hey Kevin- Gwen detuvo a Kevin –Mira disimuladamente hacia esos ligustros-

-Mira tú…no están espiando, sígueme- Gwen y Kevin fueron rápidamente al árbol más cercanos a esos ligustros sin que Cooper y Jessica se dieran cuenta.

-¿Dónde se fueron?- Cooper se entristeció

-No sé son rápidos- Jessica miro a Cooper

-¿Buscaban algo?- Cooper y Jessica se dieron vuelta no eran más que la voz de Kevin Levin.

-Eh..-Cooper y Jessica se quedaron inmóviles

-Yo creo que estos dos deberían salir juntos- Gwen afirmo

-Yo también lo creo- Kevin tomo la mano de Gwen- Miren si ustedes vuelven a espiarnos…lo pagaran caro- Kevin y Gwen se largaron a seguir disfrutando el resto del día.

Cooper y Jessica se intercambiaron los números de celulares…se iban a llamar muy seguido, en cambio Gwen y Kevin siguieron pasando su dia…fueron al concierto de el parque central, y si quedaron hasta tarde paseando por la cuidad…y eso es todo ¡FELIZ ENREDADO DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Bueno…ahí esta mi especial, se que es horrible en algunas partes pero no tenia inspiración y aparte me desconcentran mucho en mi casa…bueno…¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN!_


End file.
